


魂归故里

by Theodora942698



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodora942698/pseuds/Theodora942698
Summary: “我要带你去看海，利威尔兵长，我的利威尔，我要让大海听见我们属于彼此。”他等这一天已经太久太久。他已不再能像三十年前那天那样连续旋转，腾空，落刀，他知道他不再是人类最强。但是这都没有关系，因为他要回家了，他独自一人等了这么久，他要回家了。他登上索菲亚大教堂的钟楼，终于见到了远方的来使。





	魂归故里

利威尔猛地坐起来，刀握在手里。

那震撼夜空的巨响依然残存着回声。他仔细辨听，知道这绝不是做梦，这样的声音也绝不可能是巨人发出的。

一切慢慢安静下来，月光从西墙的窄窗进来，照在宪兵团旧部高高的文件柜上。斜靠在地下的刀鞘笼罩在阴影里，正如脚下的死城。二十多年前，希娜墙内的夜晚总是歌舞升平，如今却是寂静得如同坟墓。

利威尔捡起几块焦炭扔进火盆，站起来走向最近的窗户。他的腿带着旧伤，现在正靠着一个巨大的纸箱才站在窗前，箱子里是堆积的染血的士兵袖章。

他抬手遮住耀眼的月光，凝视黑夜。天空万里乌云 —— 他听到的不可能是雷声。巨响来自北方，他等待着，那声音果然再度传来。

遥远的距离，还有阻隔的高低起伏的断墙，使声音渐渐减弱。它不像放纵的雷声在整个天际回响，更像是来自偏远北方的某一处。这声音不像他过去几十年听过的任何一种。他有点想再听一次。

他依然等待着。三十年来他一直在等，如今似乎终于有了确切的时间 — 人类将会带着希望归来，带着足以战胜巨人的技术和勇气，重新拥有这片土地。他相信这巨响是人类发出的，也许是船，或者别的什么东西，在一点点靠近。

希娜墙下，冰雪覆盖的重重屋顶犹如一片支离破碎的海洋，笼罩在清寒冷咧的月光中。利威尔能看见不远处索非亚大教堂那座钟静止不动，沉默着记载时间。还有韩吉曾经短留的圣荷塞医科大学，只剩一个歪斜的十字架伫立着，像个白色的鬼魂，在夜色下微光闪烁。

利威尔沿着一排排书柜往回走，想这三十年梦一样的生活是不是终于有了尽头。

三十年前，他站在罗塞墙上，看最后一支马队绝尘而去。那一天群星闪耀，艾伦走之前的话还在他耳边回响，

“等我，等我回来。”

“等我到了北方的国家，带着新的科技回来，我要和您一起杀死所有的巨人。”

当他转身走下城墙，在冬日晴朗明澈的天空尽头看到帝国图书馆的尖塔，他不相信这样一个地方会被上苍遗弃。

这时候，那辉煌的建筑已经不再矗立。利威尔还记得依傍着尖塔破空而出的调查兵团和宪兵团士兵，穿插着巨人倒下，砖石崩塌的回响，还记得几年前他读完了从腐肉，烂木头堆里扒出来的最后一本书。

说是书，其实不过是灰土里留下的纸片，能勉强认出的字数还不如过去艾伦寄来的信长。

最初一段时间里，他不断地收到信件，邮包。艾伦每每总要絮絮叨叨写个七八页，一只新品种的鸟雀也要啰嗦几行，穿插着各种对于利威尔，对于他们两个过去的回忆和未来的展望。他写到他们在丛林里前进，跨过飘起雪花的沙漠。但他始终没有写到海。他也许是还没有看到海。在最后几封信里，他提到比预期更冷的天气，飘忽不定的寒流，以及更多的，向南行进的巨人。

利威尔不知道艾伦的队伍和巨人的战果如何，他想劝艾伦不要正面迎战，绕道北上，但是他没有收到回信。他已经二十年没收到任何讯息了。

不过，如果巨响是那小鬼弄出来的，他一定已经在不远的路上了。等利威尔见到他，他当然会知道一切。

利威尔不常离开他所在的宪兵团建筑，不仅因为这是唯一还算完好的高楼，还因为厚厚的砖墙能保暖。十几年来，他的腿让他只在非常必要的时候才出门。从二十多年前起，他的每一样生活用品都是从楼下这条街上搜刮来的。恐怕整个调查兵团的历史上都没有哪位军官能有如此奢侈的红茶供应。

他裹起一件厚实的毛皮外套，这衣服在他从商店里拎出来前还是全新的。那时候气温骤降，他匆匆抓出来一切能保暖的东西，还是被风雪逼的在一家五金店里困了足有两个月，他现在还记得他不知名救命恩人桌上的那本书，写着，“必须走上一段远路，方能找到家园*。”

就是这句话让他咬咬牙，顶着堪比巨人拳头的厉风冲出去——他的爱人所向不是一段不归路，他披着自由的翅膀，向着远方的故人和大海而去，他去寻找家园。利威尔不能死在这儿，他得等着艾伦回来，和艾伦一起走。

已经是夏天了 —— 如果利威尔的日历估计准确 —— 但此刻上午的太阳还未升起。利威尔借着火盆的光把立体机动装置绑在身上，随着近几年能看到的巨人数量越来越少，他已经很少像这样急切地整装。

几场雪把道路堆得满满当当，但利威尔从高空掠过，没费多少力气就到了蒂芙尼大道。一路上不少房顶堆满了雪，沉重的冰锥彷佛悬于头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。他尽力远离这样的房子 —— 他还记得有一次因为旧屋垮塌，他在一个仓库里白耗了九个月 —— 一直到蒂芙尼尽头，他在要找的店门前落地。空洞的橱窗上方，商店的标牌倒是还在，仔细看能分辨出巨大的”无线电专营”几个字母。

积雪从没有玻璃的窗口堆进店里，不过阁楼那个房间仍和十二年前他最后一次访问时一样，桌子上摆着几台全波段的无线电收音机。在这里他和自己打了一场无声的战争，直到所有希望化为乌有，空空如也的罐头盒随意丢弃在地板上，沉默地承受着风雪的洗礼。他不知道自己有没有必要再经历一次那样的战斗。

利威尔扫净了桌上的雪，从罐头堆里捡起一本《无线电使用与维修手册（861年版）》——这本书见证他从一窍不通到独自维修所有通讯设备的全程。试验仪表和电池还躺在几乎被遗忘的角落里，十几年里没有巨人光顾，有些电池竟还能用。他重拾回忆，接好必要的电源，检查了收音机，竖起天线，坐在桌子前面，再一次等待。

执着的军官对无名的无线电制造商的敬意随着收音机的反应上下起伏。那机器传来微弱的嘶嘶声，唤起他零星的希望。曾几何时，利威尔坐在离这里上百公里远的自己的书房里，听无线电传来的考察队伍的发现。就算是他第一次摸索着连好收音机那段时候，也算是断断续续收到了些诸如寒流爆发，太阳黑子异常之类的东西，但是从那以后，他的小机器就像是被人掐断了喉咙的鸟，除了呻吟什么也说不出来了。

寒流，寒流，寒流又能怎么样？

利威尔很烦躁，他迅速搜遍了所有波段，但除了没完没了的嘶嘶声，其他什么都没有。

也许等到晚上，等到他们靠近一点... 他可以先打扫一下这块地方，再从周围的店铺里搜寻一些有用之物。

他离开过去二十年打扫过至少上千次的阁楼，走进查卡五金店弯折的铁门里。锈铁上血迹早已干涸，但利威尔时至今日仍觉得刺眼。那个不到10岁的学徒被一只巨手从门里拖出来的一刻，利威尔正从两条街外杀过来，脑子里想着他妈的艾伦那时候是不是也这么小就经历了地狱。他刀光一闪巨人就断了气，但那孩子摔在地上还没站起来，就有另外三只从包围过来，他只能把自己像子弹似的又抛出去。他杀完了那天不知第几十个巨人还没来得及松一口气，就听见刚刚被救了命的小孩撕心裂肺的号哭 —— 那孩子的妈妈霎那间已被吞下了口。

那是利威尔的双向的屠杀，他杀的太快，可也失去的快。身边的部下，身后的人民，他不知道除了继续杀戮，他还能做什么。

他返回楼上的小屋时，太阳已经短暂的出现又将要落下。带着无限的耐心，利威尔开始慢慢调试短波波段，二三十年前他总能听到混乱的惊叫和摩尔斯电码。他仔细地听着，心中怀抱的希望越来越渺茫。城市本身一片沉寂，电波成了没有生命的空洞。

午夜过后，电池电量渐渐耗尽。利威尔望着远处的星辰，在了无规律的星座里寻找兵团长距离搜索阵型的痕迹，这已经成了他近十年来为数不多的爱好。

风从窗户吹进来。利威尔坐在书桌前面，漫不经心地用茶杯压住吹得上下飞动的作战报告。他身后艾伦扫地的声音已经停了有一会儿了，他能感觉到年轻士兵在他身后温柔的目光，他能听见对方刻意放轻了的呼吸，和小心翼翼靠近的脚步。他知道艾伦总是想从身后一点点挪过来，等靠得足够近好偷偷亲利威尔的颈窝，这是他爱玩的小把戏。他假装注意力还在文件里，等那小鬼靠近的时候猛地往后踢了一脚，听见对方吃痛的叫声 —— 这也是他的小把戏。

“利威尔…”

“把窗户关上，小鬼。“

夏天的风从商店的窗户洞里吹进来，利威尔觉得自己的牙在打颤。残余的声波又在天空回荡，他不知道自己是冻醒的还是吵醒的。

第二天，他开始往回走，毫无热度的阳光笼罩在荒凉的白色大道上。利威尔很累了，前一夜没睡好，刚刚睡着又从梦中惊醒。

“你梦到什么，利威尔？”

我梦到你还未离开。又梦到你被基因杀死，被巨人分食，在断头台上被我自己挥刀斩杀。

“我要杀光巨人，带你去看大海。你是我最亲的家人了，利威尔。我们要住在海边，再也没有战争，恐怖和离别，我们在永远的故乡里终老。”

“不要怕，我的长官。” 他轻轻吻他的耳朵，“如果梦不美好的话，就去梦大海吧。”

我梦到了大海，可是你不在那里。

“你梦到什么了，利威尔？”

我梦到你。

我梦到你回来，梦到你永远不离开。

城市的宁静被打破了，远方的雷声再次响彻雪白的屋顶。

他来了，这一次毫无疑问，从北部群山滚滚而来。高楼顶端的积雪簌簌滑落，倾注到宽阔的街道上。

利威尔在一处屋顶上久久停留。他在权衡，思考，分析。这声音持续良久，不可能是普通的爆炸 —— 也许是军团某种新型的炸弹在爆破积雪？他的希望再次苏醒，夜晚的失望渐渐消逝。

短暂的停留几乎要了他的命。奇行种从侧街突然蹿出来的时候，他几乎不敢相信眼睛 —— 他已经快一年没遇到巨人靠近了。但过去的直觉让他迅速缓过神来，抽刀出鞘。那野兽甩开脚步，穿过积雪向他扑来，椰子壳似的脑袋左右摇晃。

不知道从什么时候起，利威尔每次挥刀必和艾伦有某种关系。他翻空亮刃，把那个没长开的小鬼从森森白牙里生拖出来。他急转直下，为了那个化成巨人奔跑的士兵不被半路出现的奇行种咬掉胳膊。他破空如虹，在男人的呼唤声里消除地下室前最后一道障碍。他丢出手里最后一把刀，跳上迎接他的爱人的手心，不知是谁拯救了谁。

他每在空中旋转，必有一双炽热的眼睛在追随。他落地，磨钝了的双刀垂在身旁，心里想的还是那双眼睛。

巨人的尸体无声地淹没在积雪里。不知道城里还有没有其他访客。

当天晚上他就得到了答案，在巨响的间歇，他听见巨人喉咙里发出的浑浊的声音，这些畜牲也在向南移动。

一周以后，他发现城里剩余的动物也在南迁。有一次，他竟然见到一头驯鹿向南方跑去，身后跟着一只落单的老狼，有时在夜间，他能听见动物拼死撕咬的声音。有什么看不见东西在把它们向南驱逐。利威尔想着，能把巨人和动物都逼退的，只能是人类的军团。

有一天早上，他看见一朵玫瑰冻在冰霜里，树上挂着一层雾凇。

不管什么东西从北方来，它已经很接近了。一天中总会有好几次，那神秘的巨响奔雷般响彻整座城市，震得积雪纷纷滚落。军人的警觉让利威尔感到有什么不详的预感在暗流涌动，半辈子和巨大的敌人缠斗，此刻看不见的预感让他不安。他在夜间惊醒，梦见大海在凝固，高山在奔跑。

夏天快要结束了，接骨木的枯枝高高地颤抖，堪堪挂着几片叶梗。地上是冻死的鸟，虫子，还有来不及去冬眠的蛇。

“我小时候，在这样的山里捡柴禾，经常会听到远方的狼嚎。” 

他们在树林里前进的时候，艾伦这样说道。他命令年轻的士兵不准离开他两个马身的距离，后者就始终亦步亦趋的追随。

他想起他也很久没有听到狼的声音。也许他们都去了南方。

利威尔撬开一个蔬菜罐头，近来他不用费心找还在运作的冷柜，食物在阳光下也不会再腐败。树林里很安静，只有树枝不堪积雪重负而崩塌的响声。太安静了。利威尔不会说出来，但他的确是真切地怀念韩吉大呼小叫，哪怕是实验的巨人死了她大吵大闹，也比这种安静更悦耳，他更怀念军号，怀念以前的新兵总是在他走过的时候格外用力地行礼，把一句“利威尔兵长” 喊得震天响，其中一个总是抓紧一切机会，在他耳边喋喋不休，后来更是到处找理由，碰碰他的手，或者亲亲他的脸颊。

利威尔再醒来时，天又黑下去了。夜色里又是一声巨响当空而过。

他感到心里的天也跟着黑下去，近几天来他越来越多的想起他最后一次登上罗塞之墙的那几日。那时他手握双刃，远望成群的巨人自北而来，想起艾伦的信里写到的南下的巨人。还没算到艾伦多久没有寄信，就听见刺穿耳膜的警报和尖叫声。

接下来的时间像个模糊的梦。

他从没见过这么多巨人同时移动。城墙不再逼他们回头，而是在超大型巨人的拳脚下城门洞开。曾经以血肉为牺牲换得的玛利亚之墙再次失守。日月之间，罗塞告破，希娜弃城。他没有哪一天不在战斗，却也没有哪一天不在失去。他嘶喊着撤退，却找不到艾尔文，只在两天后得知韩吉已接任团长。他看见汉尼斯被从身后抓住，裹着纱布的身体再一次肝胆俱裂。他听见韩吉试图活捉巨人，又被自己的“实验对象”吞下，好一个致命玩笑。

太吵了。

巨人咆哮、呻吟，钢铁扭曲、坍塌。教堂的彩绘玻璃摔到地上，碎成千万片。水库被踩碎，浑红的水泄洪般咆哮。

宪兵在高喊敌袭、沦陷、民众避难，军官嘶吼着进军、突围、全体撤退。坐在血肉堆里的小孩哭着要妈妈，死了丈夫的女人发了疯地抡起菜刀扑向擎天巨兽。绝望的教师点燃校舍，任由璀璨千年的文明在浓烟里噼啪作响。工人炸毁工厂，巨大的机床发出震荡山河的轰鸣，与它不幸的造物主一同消亡。

直到一切归于安静。利威尔站在钟楼上，方圆百里沙尘漫天血水横流，意识到自己从此孤独一人。昏黄的天光里，只有巨人拖着庞大的身躯缓慢移动。等待成了他唯一的使命，他却不觉得悲伤。  
他只觉得累了。

他也曾想一了百了，利威尔兵长不该保护不了任何一个人，他拿什么苟活于世。可想想那双明亮的绿眼睛，想起有人会为他而来，他又不想死了。

他不能让那远道而来的小子绝望。他要和艾伦一起走，去那海的故乡。

他就这么等到了夏天的最后几天。

远方的来客没有迹象，但利威尔每一天都意识到离艾伦三十年来从未如此之近。他有时突然浑身颤抖，却不再是因为寒冷，而是因为太过珍贵的希望。

他想艾伦一定会明白发生了什么，他想他终于可以告诉一个人失去一切是什么感觉。他终于可以哀悼，可以悲伤，可以得到安慰。

他等这一天已经太久太久。他已不再能像三十年前那天那样连续旋转，腾空，落刀，他知道他不再是人类最强。

但是这都没有关系，因为他要回家了，他独自一人等了这么久，他终于要回家了。

那一次他因为腿伤没有参与调查任务，似乎也是这样在原地等着艾伦回来。

利威尔一脸冷漠的站在城墙上的眼睛却盯着地平线不肯放松。他看见那小子远远的策马而来，离得很远就开始拼命张望。利威尔转身走下去，不理会韩吉夸张的长吁短叹。

“你在等我，是不是… 长官，你在等我？”“没有的事。”

那天晚上，他就那么站在房间，看艾伦推门走进来，一步一步，嘴里说着那么久的仰慕，喜欢和渴望，紧张又肯定，颠三倒四又自成一体。他才发现艾伦长高了那么多，他仰头看他的绿眼睛，看得口干舌燥，欣喜又慌乱，茫然又了然于心。

“我要带你去看海。” 

他年轻的爱人那么激动，那么小心，带着按耐不住的热情和幸福亲吻他，一遍遍叫他的名字 —— 这小鬼等一个直呼姓名的机会和资格等了多久？

“利威尔我听说所有的生命都起源于大海，大海就是我们所有人的母亲与故乡，我要带你去看海，利威尔兵长，我的利威尔，我要让大海听见我们属于彼此。”

艾伦是海，咆哮的，奔腾的，温热的，生生不息。

他登上索菲亚大教堂的钟楼，终于见到了远方的来使。暮冬的阳光在锋利的矛尖上闪闪发光。如宫殿般巍峨，如水晶般洁净，峰峦锐利，熠熠生辉，直指冰蓝色的天空。末日冰川闪烁着致命的寒光，利威尔看到残存了希娜墙上的女王头像，在缓缓逼近的冰山下渺小如蝼蚁。

这一刻，他明白了一切：无声的电波，不往的信件，不见踪影的狼群 —— 沉默的，南下的巨人。

这是凝固的死亡的海，来迎接它最后的孩子。

利威尔不再抵抗了，他闭上眼睛，在冰雪的灵柩里拥抱爱人。

他终于魂归故里。

**Author's Note:**

> *引用来自乔纳斯·嘉德尔，《戴上手套擦泪》
> 
> 伪冰川时代AU，气候变化地球南北极向赤道移动设定。艾伦带队向北探访的国家，其实是在朝着死亡的寒冷前进，只不过艾伦不知道，利威尔是来不及知道。


End file.
